


Peter Maximoff X Reader - Picnic Part 1 of 2

by writeyouin



Series: Picnic [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: You're a mutant, a new student at Charles Xavier's school, on your first day of school you bumped into someone on accident and they got enraged and they became violent when Peter steps in. Peter grabbed you and swooped you out of the way before the man harmed you. You had no idea why he was being so sweet to you. He hugged you and disappeared. You couldn't get him out of your head and Charles knows how much you like him by your thoughts. While you're at class, he surprises you with picnic basket





	Peter Maximoff X Reader - Picnic Part 1 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is NSFW so is on another page. There's a male and female version of chapter 2.

Standing alone in the ‘Xavier Academy’ foyer felt somewhat daunting; the feeling was magnified as students milled around, weaving past you to get to various lessons. You stood like a statue, waiting to meet Professor Xavier for your transfer into the school; there was really no other option considering you had almost electrocuted your last headmaster. Lost in your confusion, a large student bumped into you on his way past.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, idiot,” he grumbled deeply.

“I- I’m sorry,” you stuttered, even though he was the one at fault.

“You better be, push into me again and I’ll break you.”

Incensed at the man’s attitude, you snapped, “Hey! You bumped into me, I apologised when I didn’t have to, now you’re being a dick about it, I don’t think so. It’s your turn to apologise.”

“Like I’m going to say sorry to you.”

“It  **wasn’t** a request,” electricity coiled around your palms, ready to shoot out at any given moment.

The other students stopped moving, watching the interaction with awe, and whispering quietly amongst themselves.

Your aggressor transformed into a hulking, stone golem, you stuck your chin up defiantly, masking your fear with a confident tone, “What? You think that’s supposed to scare me?”

The golem raised his arms, with clenched fists, ready to pound you into the ground, you flinched, unable to run, then within the blink of an eye you were stood outside with a silver haired man in goggles.

“I – Wha-” you struggled.

“You really should pick better fights, Stallone has anger issues, then again it seems you do too,” Peter joked.

“How did I get out here? Are you a teleporter?”

“Better, I’m Peter – Speedster extraordinaire, at your service,” he bowed low, forcing you to stifle a giggle.

“Okay then, I suppose some thanks are in order.”

“I’d settle for your name.”

“It’s (Y/N),” you beamed.

The warmth of your smile caught Peter off guard, he gulped nervously, wrapping you in a hug but quickly letting go when you didn’t return it, “Well I’m going to leave now,” he rushed, disappearing in a blur of silver.

You stood on the mansion’s lawn, slightly confused at the interaction but mostly disappointed that you had been left alone; Peter’s company had been a surprising turn of events, and you hoped you would see him again soon.

* * *

Peter paced back and forth in his dorm room, “ _How could I have been so stupid? I mean, hugging someone on the first meeting, who does that? That smile though, I want to see that smile again. No way… there’s no way I can see (Y/N) again after that mess, (s)he probably thinks I’m an idiot – Hell, I am an idiot._ ”

Scott and Kurt walked in the dorm room, finding Peter zooming through the room, he stopped pacing upon seeing the pair; Scott gave a questioning look, “Hey Pete, what happened to you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Nothing happened, who’ve you talked to? Was it Jean? What did she say?” Peter interrogated.

“Calm down, jeez.”

“Right, yeah, sorry. So you haven’t spoken to Jean?”

“Well yeah, we were with Jean but she was busy with something so I left.”

“Actually ve vere thrown out,” Kurt corrected.

“You guys were thrown out? What’d you do?” Peter questioned.

“We didn’t do anything,” Scott shot Kurt a well-meant glare, “Jean is just preparing the room next to hers for the new kid. Speaking of which, you met them yet? I heard that Stallone already got in trouble for fighting with-”

“Yeah, (s)he’s nice, very nice, really nice, like super nice.”

Kurt and Scott shared a knowing grin, Peter took a deep breath before speaking again, “I said nice too much didn’t I?”

“You think?”

“It seems zhat our friend here is in love,” Kurt chimed.

“I’m not in love I just – (Y/N)’s really-”

“Nice,” Scott finished for him.

“Very funny. I saw the fight this morning and stepped in, ok?”

“The man’s already a hero, so tell me what’d you like about the very nice (Y/N)?”

“I don’t know… (s)he was fiery, really knew how to grab people’s attention, didn’t back down; not to mention that smile.”

“Well there’s only one thing left to do.”

“What’s that?”

“Go on a date.”

“No. Absolutely not. Can’t do that.”

“Why not? If it’s playing on your mind this much, then (s)he must be special.”

“The answer’s no, I bet (s)he’s forgotten all about me anyway, let’s just leave it at that.”

* * *

You unpacked your bag absentmindedly, preoccupied with thoughts of Peter, and how kind he had been to you earlier. A light knock at the open door hailed your attention, you turned around excitedly hoping it was Peter, but were instead faced with the professor; he had welcomed you earlier with a tour but had decided to check in on you a second time.

“Hello (Y/N), may I come in?” he prompted, an easy smile on his face.

“Sure,” you opened the door wider, allowing him to manoeuvre the wheelchair.

“Thank you, I wanted to see how you were settling in, how are you finding everything?”

“Everything’s fine,” you answered distractedly, turning to your suitcase again.

“I see, anything on your mind?”

“Nope, just settling in.”

“Right then,” he took in your unfocused gaze, “Freeze.”

You froze instantly on the spot, while the professor examined your thoughts, digging to find what had been on your mind, “ _Why did he help me? He was so nice, he didn’t have to be. Funny too. I wish I’d learned more than his name. Did he regret helping me? Is that why he ran off? I hope I see him again soon…_ ”

The professor smiled, searching for a connection to the thoughts, something that would tell him who you were thinking about; a small push further into your mind brought up an image of Peter hugging you.

“Who am I to step in the way of what could possibly be your own little love story?” The professor spoke aloud, knowing you couldn’t hear him, “Alright, you can move again.”

You faced the professor curiously, “Were you saying something professor?”

“Just that I’m glad you’re settling in, I’ll be on my way now,” he left the room with a sly grin, already contemplating a plan for Peter.

“ _Peter, I have a job for you,_ ” Charles’ voice echoed through Peter’s head, “ _It’s imperative that you do exactly what I say, understood?_ ”

“Yeah,” Peter answered aloud, “What is it?”

“ _There’s a new student here today, (s)he’s currently heading to a class on genetics, unfortunately s(he) missed a very important package, it’s on my desk but I won’t be able to get it there in time, would you please deliver it._ ”

Peter zoomed out the room, leaving no time for a response; When he got to the classroom you were at the door ready to enter, he rushed in, confused at the empty classroom there was a note at the desk from the professor:

Peter, look in the basket.

\- Charles.

He did as told, revealing everything required for a picnic, another note lay on top, this time from Scott and Kurt:

We’re serious dude, if you don’t do this, we’re going to get the prof to do it for you.

\- S & K.

Peter looked around the empty classroom, huffing an impatient sigh, with one quick flash of silver he had stacked the desks, threw the blanket on the floor, as well as a few cushions, placed lit candles around the dark room, and laid out various plates of food.

He stopped moving, giving you time to enter the room, you were taken back by the unexpected sight; Peter stood at the edge of the blanket, wringing his hands nervously.

“Am I in the right room?” you asked, happy to see him again, despite your confusion.

“Uh yes… This may sound really creepy considering I’ve already set all of this up but would you like a picnic?” he lifted up one of the plates, “We have jelly.”

You watched the green blob jiggle on the plate, unable to contain your laughter, “Okay, why not? I mean, since you have jelly, it’d be a crime not to.”

Peter visibly relaxed, wanting nothing more than to hear that laugh again, he rushed over to your side, ushering you to the blanket.

* * *

Charles listened in for only a minute longer, he faced Scott and Kurt, “Well, they did it, they’re following our plan.”

Kurt grinned at Scott who wore a sour expression, “Alright, alright,” Scott grumbled, searching his pocket, “I still think an arcade would have been better but here’s your 5 bucks, I’ll win next time blue.”


End file.
